


User Friendly

by JoansPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: I just wanted them to be happy, Smut, Why can't we have nice things?, but apparently that is too much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansPencils/pseuds/JoansPencils
Summary: "We meet again, like ships in the night."





	User Friendly

The walls are bare, cold, grey. All is silent, besides the clipping of petite heels down the empty corridor. All requests had fallen on deaf ears, her manipulations stifled in their infancy. The mouse appears, brandishing a box.  
  
"Hello, Vera... It's not my birthday."  
  
Her velvety timbre echoes through the barren room, drawing her protege forward.  
  
Silence; an almost loathesome scowl is etched into  Vera's delicate features.  
  
She places the package on the bed.  
  
"If you think I'm going to give you the satisfaction of asking what's in the box, you are sadly mistaken.  
  
Now - give in. What's in the box?"  
  
No answer. She lacks the mental capacity.  
  
"I think these are your size."  
  
At last - the mouse dares to speak.  
  
Teal garb peeks from beneath the flaps of the parcel, less pleasing to the eye than previously remembered. It's not her colour.  
  
Obsidian eyes dart back to the Governor.  
  
"You look terribly worn."  
  
The fine lines that littered a once youthful face had not gone unnoticed, of course they hadn't.  
She looked older.  
  
Old, endearing qualities had dissolved long ago under her reign as Governor. She made sure of it.  
Should she have resigned, or simply aged too much for the job, there would have been another Governor on hand to rule with just as much of an iron fist.  
  
Alas, she had bagged the wrong horse.  
  
Instinctively, her head cranes towards the slamming of her cell door.  
  
The burning stare of the current Governor, an imposter, lingers for far too long.  
  
"I don't remember divising this procedure.  
  
A Governor and an inmate locked in a cell together is risky business."  
  
A paperback copy of "Liar Liar" remains open in her hands, an arrogant gesture to say the least.  
  
Small, albeit strong fingers clench her throat, steady breaths jolting for a split second.  
  
The mouse has teeth  
  
"Vera... what are you doing?"  
  
Onyx orbs widen, whites glistening from the rays of the falling sun.  
  
"It's Governor."  
  
Once a victor, she rises. Six feet of machinery towers over the compact neophyte.  
  
"Ah... I see...  
Or, rather, you wanted to see me."  
  
Smugly, a perfectly angled brow quirks.  
  
"Why don't you reveal the true reason for your... visit?  
  
Jake a bit too... vanilla for you, Vera?"  
  
She steps towards the much smaller woman, backing her into a corner.  
  
"Off they come."  
  
Undeniably, the tension had been building rapidly between the two women since Joan had been incarcerated. Neither were oblivious to the fact.  
  
Tailored fabric falls to the floor in a heap, much to Joan's disdain.  
  
"On the bed. All fours."  
  
The paper-thin 'mattress' was a joke -  but it would do.  
  
"Vera, Vera, Vera... what have you been hiding beneath those... shiny crowns?"  
  
Hot breath purposely tickles the shell of Vera's ear, her skin prickling from the crushing tenderness.  
  
Artfully, her tongue traces the outline of her jugular.  
  
A blow to her shapely behind separates fiction from reality, serving as a reminder of what has become.  
  
A scarred hand winds it's way through chestnut curls, now unprofessional and scattered. With nothing less than brute force, she forces her head upright, the straight of her spine now showing through foolish skin.  
  
"This is what you came for, no?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Lithe hands force slight thighs apart, revealing glistening curls.  
  
Spotless nails burrow, tracing angry crescents into milky flesh.  
  
Without warning, graceful fingers delve between Vera's thighs, welcomed by the thrusting hips of the smaller woman.  
  
"Someone's been a naughTy Governor..."  
  
Her unoccupied hand comes to rest over the carotid artery, delivering light pressure in just the right place.  
  
"Listen to your body. Allow it to take what it deserves."  
  
Faster, deeper, she goes. But still she denies Vera the sensation she desires most.  
  
The writhing woman below her coaxes her in further, her knuckles grazing tender flesh.  
  
Velvet walls clench around skilled fingers, undeniably signalling Vera's undoing.  
  
Her thumb reaches to apply pressure to her clit, causing shaking forearms to collapse.  
  
She pulls out, leaving her starved.  
  
"I think we're done here." 

Stray, frizzy hairs catch at the temples of her now superior, red faced and chest heaving.  
  
Denying her own thoughts and feelings, she watches on as the mouse pulls her uniform on, piece by piece. It's utterly voyeuristic.  
  
The creaking door of her cell draws on her attention once again. Vera disappears into the shadows.  
  
They'll meet again, like ships in the night. It's bound to destroy them both.


End file.
